Of Creation and Destruction (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: In a unique world filled with extraordinary people of creation, there is a dark hidden piece of demons, monsters, and destruction. Other genres include: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, and Adventure Ships: AxB, SxJ, and TxE, (AU) Rated T for blood, intense moments, fight sequences, and death. Based on Alvinnn and the Chipmunks. (Currently being rewritten)
1. The Forever Growing Darkness

**Hello fellow readers, this is Spirit Written and this is my first fanfic about Alvin and the Chipmunks. If ya wanna know, my favorite Chipmunk is Simon and my favorite Chipette is Jeanette. I** **ship Brittany and Alvin, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Elonor, Brittany and Simon, Alvin and Jeanette, and Simon and Elonor.** I **kinda had some inspiration from RWBY. Kinda. No, this isn't a RWBY parody, it just... gave me some... creative ideas. If this was a parody, however, I would do...**

 **Theodore: Ruby**

 **Brittany: Weiss**

 **Simon: Blake**

 **Alvin: Yang**

 **Jeanette: Nora**

 **Elonor : Ren**

 **Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

 _Snow. That's all Simon saw. Beautiful, white snow. But something was different about it. The usual cool and breezy air felt a little warmer, but it also felt_ _weirdly uncomfortable and... dangerous. He didn't know why..._

 _But with this world, what do you expect?_

 _Even the sky looked uncomfortable. It was in shades of grey, black, and orange. Not the typical light blue sky that you would see every morning._

 _His light blue eyes scanned the area, again, to only see snow, again. Not the snow he was comfortable with, it felt more dangerous than usual and it made him dizzy to say the least. He didn't know why, but it did. He took one more look at the sky and it was the same as he first gazed at it, but the sun was dark black with a light red aura surrounding it._

 _Now what was that? "Weird," Simon commented._

 _He had to admit that was the weirdest thing he had ever seen all day and probably the most unique thing he have seen._

 _"Alvin?! Are you out here?!_

 _Pure silence._

 _Simon gulped at that. Alvin was always there to protect him and Theodore._

 _Especially from this world._

" _Alvin?!" he called out again._

 _Nothing. Nothing but the loud buzzing sound of the snowy rushing wind. The snowy wind has gotten heavier, which made the cape of his cloak blow with the heavy wind. The glasses wearing chipmunk held a tight grip on his cloak, luckily, but then a dark noise distracted him._

 _It sounded like a growl from a animal and/or monster. He, however, had no idea what the animal/monster was by the growl alone. But he did know that it was scary as heck. Even the sound of the wind was faint compared to the growl._

 _He then saw bloody red eyes in the shadows which... to be honest, looked scarier than the loud growl sounded. He clenched his right fist, hoping some confidence would just flow through his body; hoping that maybe he can fight whatever the heck was scaring him._

 _"Wh... whatever you a... are... y... you d... don't scare me..." Simon stuttered. **'Crap...'** he thought._

 _"I... I can k... kill you... this snowy environment will be used a... as my advantage ..." he stuttered again, this time, probably, with more confidence than the last time, but his voice was still wavering with fear._

 _Simon gulped in fear, but eventually_ _got into fighting position. "I.. I'm warning y... you...I... I'm an unstoppable force..."_

 _Fast as a circuit, the "monster animal thing" came into sight. It had red eyes, fire on it's wolf like_ _body, and sharp teeth, already filled with new, dripping blood. Simon literally felt those demon red eyes staring into his soul. And a horrible feeling it was. Simon backed up a bit, only to find more of these "animals" around the snowy area._

 _Simon gulped in fear. "A... Alvin... if y... your hiding somewhere... now would be th... the right time t... to come out ..."_

 _No Alvin. It was only himself._

 _Simon gulped but he kept his fists clenched. **'Alright Simon, you can take them... Despite the fact that Alvin is not here to fight beside you and protect you like he always does,'** he thought. _

_Simon kept his eyes closed as he felt the "animals" rush towards him, but he kept his eyes closed. Long story short, with a big wind blow, some of the "creatures " were knocked down. With an open of his eyes, he saw the... um... "wolf like things"... stuck into the snow. A smirk spread across his face. He even let out a little laugh._

 _The rest of the "animals" rushed towards him, in a speed he could barely keep his head around, but he tried to become "combat ready", despite his heart beating in a speed he could hardly identify or comprehend, and the large lump in his throat. Despite the speed of the "things", and how scared he was, he still felt like he had to fight. When one of the animals stroke, Simon ducks than kicks it in the face. That one wolf, however, didn't give up. Faster than speed itself, the wolf's claw made contact with his throat._

 _The blue - clad chipmunk struggled, but he tried to overpower it. The ice came upon the "wolf thing" slowly, just as he was starting to loose oxygen. Luckily, he started to freeze faster, but before the ice could make contact with the thing's claw that's crushing his throat, he felt the strength in his legs to kick him in the stomach._

 _More "wolves" rushed towards him, causing him to spread his arms which knocked the "wolves" from balance._ _Without thinking, he used his advanced speed to rush towards them. He floated high enough as his palms were in some weird light blue aura. He blasted the "things"_ , but it wasn't enough.

 _He placed himself onto the ground and started to kick, punch, and blast each one_ _. Somehow, he actually felt more confident_. _Every strike the "things" pulled off have gotten blocked by Simon's flexibility._ _It felt... kinda refreshing._

 _Simon had to admit that he wasn't as good as a fighter as Alvin, but with extra confidence... maybe he can have simple control of a simple task._

 _Next thing he knew, he was knocked backwards. **'What the heck?'**_

 _He placed his paw over his cheek and felt a bloody scar. He placed his paw upward and felt a crack on one of the lens of his glasses. He felt memories rush through his head continually, which kinda made him a little pissed._

 _Everything else was just a blur. A fast, horrible, bloody blur. He only heard ear piercing yelps; nothing more. His eyes slightly opened and saw nothing but red._

 _Simon felt lightheaded._ _He never really like the concept of "death". Though he knew death is apart of life and society, Simon wouldn't want to be apart of that. But... he was. He was in complete shock. He didn't know how he did it. He knew why, but how was a mystery._

 _He raised his arms very slowly, only to see blood on his paws. They were shaking in absolute fear and shock, knowing in his mind that he was behind this bloody_ _catastrophe. Yes, he knew that he, along with his brothers, have powers that can get to... large lengths that can take to massive dangerous heights, but... this was probably something that goes beyond anything he had ever imagine, rather than something he was capable of._

 _I mean, the once beautiful, white snow was now a massive bloodshed. There were tears at the corners of his eyes; not wanting to cry, but he really felt like doing so._

 _He stood there like what felt like eternity, until he heard a faint sound. He didn't know if it was a scream or a sound of someone being thrown_ , _however._

 _In front of him was his two brothers, Alvin and Theodore, with bloody bodies and messed up clothing. **'No...'**_

 _Despite the fact that Alvin is the strongest of the three and the most protective, Simon was indeed the oldest of the three, and seeing his younger brothers like this just broke his heart._

 _Simon was probably at least seventy percent sure on who did this. And the thought of that "person" just made his blood boil._

 _ **"Hmm, your stronger than I thought,"** a deep voice says._

 _ **'Speak of the devil,'** Simon thought._

 _"Someone" literally came out of the shadows, but the appearance of the "guy" looked darker than any shadow, monster, or figure._

 ** _"You seem to be very strong, while your little brothers seem to be very... weak..."_**

 _Simon's fists were shaking in anger and fear._

 _ **"But they did put up a fight, I give them that,"** he responded, picking up Alvin by his red shirt._

 _ **"Especially this one right here. He tried so hard to keep you and his precious younger brother Theodore safe. And I found it very... amusing as I watched his time slipped away from him,"** he said with pleasure._

 _A soft groan escaped the red clan chipmunk's throat, but it sounded dead and exhausted._

 _Simon felt burning tears rolling down his cheeks, but he felt his blood boil in anger._ _He clenched_ _his younger brother Theodore close to him. He felt the warm blood , that was still wet and new, on his green sweater._

 _Just do whatever you want to do to me... but don't hurt my brothers anymore than you already have."_

 ** _"I'm done with you and your brothers... for now... but watch as your world simply turn to a wasteland real quick. Maybe slowly and painfully, or fast and to the point, but whichever way, I'll be waiting..."_**

 _He dropped the defenseless little chipmunk onto the bloody snow and disappeared._

* * *

Simon laid on his bed motionless. That memory playing in his head over and over made him physically sick. Everything about it was awful. He still felt Theodore shuddering when he held his little brother close to him. He felt every emotion he felt at the time now. He still had the crack on the same lens on his glasses.

He washed the blood from his cloak and from the rest of his clothes obviously, but sometimes, he felt like it's still there somehow.

"Simon?"

Simon turned around to see his girlfriend Jeanette in the doorway.

"We were just about to eat breakfast. Are you going to be okay?"

Simon sighed. "I'll be down there in a second. "

* * *

 **That's it for now. Yes, I know, my writing sucks.. ... What? Do you expect my writing to be something similar to J.K. Rowling ?**

 **Anyways, if you want to review, you may leave your thoughts in the comments. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. A Burning Sensation

**Sorry if the first chapter was a little confusing.** **There was a lot of... extra thinking placed into the first chapter \ Prologue, which resulted in different plot points going in different directions, which created a disastrous train wreck of a chapter \ Prologue.** **However, I think this chapter will be better. Oh, and, sorry for spelling Eleanor's name wrong in the other chapter.** **This chapter, however, may also suck. I also have a lot of other "Alvin and the Chipmunks" fanfics coming up, which are: "Magical," "Spiritual", "Deserted", and "Recently Gone." And yes, I changed the cover. Do you guys like it?** **Sorry for keeping you guys waiting.** **I am the worst author ever.**

 **CGI Alvittany Lover:** Thanks! The first chapter was confusing, wasn't it? Oh, and it's set in the 2015 cartoon.

 **monsterhighargenta:** Updated on cue.

 **MRAY 4TW:** Thanks. RWBY is a pretty good show. Just saying.

 **Miss Casualty:** Glad I got ya hooked. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The smell of waffles filled the air... or maybe it was just the kitchen. But the smell was so deliciously powerful, it could cover up the entire planet.

Making the breakfast was Eleanor Miller. She was preparing it like she was a professional cook or something. She was preparing it like she was training to become a professional karate master. Eleanor was indeed a better fighter than any type of karate master, but she was cooking... which was weird. Alvin and Brittany watched in awe and confusion. Theodore just watched her lovingly and in fascination.

She grabbed six clean plates as she placed the waffles on each one. The young chipette then did back flips towards the table as each plate slid onto the table in absolute speed.

Placing her hands on her hips, she says, "Breakfast served."

There was nothing but ultimate silence for a while, until it was broken by the loveable and innocent Theodore.

"That was amazing Ellie," Theodore said lovingly, grabbing a bottle of syrup from the table, placing it over his waffles before stuffing his face.

"Thank you Theo," Eleanor said with a smile. The blonde then place her gaze on the couple who was still silent, in awe... and in sadness. She crossed her arms.

"What? Never seen anyone make breakfast before?" she asked with a smirk.

Brittany and Alvin shared a look before looking back at Eleanor. Brittany gulped, which was so unlike her, considering that she was always confident and was always on the spot.

"Um... w-well..." Brittany hesitated, again, so unlike her, "You... uh..."

Eleanor eyebrow shot up in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

Brittany gulped and tried again. "You... um..." But she didn't succeed.

The chubby little blonde was now getting irritated. She clenched her small paws into fists. "What is wrong Brittany?" she asked in a very angry voice.

"I... I..."

"You said that ever since _the_ _war_ you weren't going to use any of your karate moves or any fighting style because it reminds you of something horrible."

Brittany, now the nervousness and fear gone, she curled her paws into fists and punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Ow! Britt! That actually hurt, what the heck?!" Alvin exclaimed in anger, rubbing his sore arm.

Brittany send him a, _are you kidding me_ look, causing Alvin to gasp in realization as he send his girlfriend a, _I'm sorry_ look, causing Brittany to roll her crystal blue eyes.

"Ellie, what are they talking about?" asked a serious voice. Eleanor was then making eye contact with the love of her life. He looked distressed. He looked confused. He looked concerned. But he was innocent. So... so very innocent. She couldn't possibly... _remind him._

"Ellie... are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just... um..." She was stalling. She had to. _For him._ She needed a distraction... quick. If on cue, Jeanette and Simon walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," greeted the purple -clad chipmunk.

 _'Thank God,'_ Eleanor thought in relief. "Good morning, Jean," she greeted back, finally sitting at the table.

"Morning Jeanette," Brittany greeted.

"Hi..." Theo said in a tiny voice.

Alvin just waved at the tall chipette.

"And guess who came to join us for breakfast?" Jeanette asked as she stepped aside, which was Simon who was behind Jeanette.

Alvin and Simon's eyes met for a moment. Alvin actually saw fear, anger, and distress in his eyes. He sensed every emotion Simon was feeling. He felt his older brother's emotions thrashing inside of him, which Alvin knows how hard it is to control.

"Hey Simon."

Though Alvin was speaking uncharacteristically low, Simon heard him clearly, but he still didn't say anything. He took one more look into his younger brother's eyes before following Jeanette to the breakfast table. Alvin didn't say anything either.

Again, uncharacteristically.

Breakfast was quiet for some time, which Jeanette has noticed. She cleared her throat, which has gotten her sisters, friends, and her boyfriend to place their attention on her, causing her to gulp quietly. Jeanette took in each of their expressions.

Eleanor was looking at Jeanette with concern, Brittany looked at her with a concerned, yet depressing expression, Theo with a curious, almost puzzled, way too innocent expression, Alvin with an almost irritated expression, but Jeanette saw through the facade, and Simon looked at her with concern and in distress.

Jeanette again quietly gulped before putting on a true smile. "So... how's everyone's morning going?"

"Great," Eleanor said forcefully.

"Swell," Brittany also says forcefully.

"... Okay, I guess," Theo said in sadness.

"Cool," Alvin said in a wavering tone.

"Average," Simon said in a low tone.

Jeanette's smile twitched, but she tried to keep it in it's full form. "So... does everyone have anything to do today?"

"Other than to _watch our backs?_ Nope," Brittany responded angrily, but with a smirk, grabbing her weapon from her pink pouch that was attached to her back and her thin sash that was around her waist.

Brittany's weapon was a gray sword like saber which can turn into two.

"Whoa Britt! Your not getting tired of taking that thing out?!" Alvin exclaimed, backing away from her.

"It's just a singular sword Alvin, why are you so afraid?" Brittany asked with a bigger smirk.

"You and me both know that that's not a normal sword, Britt."

Brittany snickered at the red - clad chipmunk's frustration. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." That comment cause Alvin to groan, making Brittany laugh. Jeanette rolled her violet eyes playfully at her sister.

 _'Well... at least Alvin and Brittany are like themselves. Sorta,"_ Simon thought. He was at least glad that his brother was somewhat acting like his normal self and one of his best friends just as and defiant laid back. This thought brought him back to the memory he was having before he was interrupted by Jeanette to eat breakfast.

 _'Is it my fault that Alvin wasn't really himself_ _afterwards? It had to be. He rarely spoke to me or Theodore. He spoke to Theo more than me anyways. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his own head, though I think it's best I don't know."_

He placed his eyes onto Alvin's, who was still "arguing" with Brittany. He couldn't help but stare at his crystal blue eyes which felt like eternity. Simon's eyes was like stone, but they were still sparkling like the ocean. He felt his breath stuck in his throat, his lip quivering, the corners of his eyes filled with tears.

Blood filled his vision. Everything was blurry. Everything was red in between of black scratches . He felt the blood dripping down his paws, the warm gross texture going in between his fingers. Screams filled his ears and they were echoing in his head.

His temperature rose as his breathing became harder to control. His eyes flashed a sudden red. Blood red mixed with fiery red; a horrible combination.

More screams. More like a cry for help. The noise was somewhat haunting, and it scared him dearly.

Blue eyes stared back at him, which blinded him until he saw bloody red eyes with black pupils, which took over the blue eyes he saw recently.

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, making contact with the previously warm blood. It now felt as cold as ice, and his tears weren't making it better. His blue eyes shook in panic, but he didn't make a sound nor did he move.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden force on his back. **"SIMON!"**

Simon used his sweater sleeve to wipe away his tears until he noticed that eyes were on him. Jeanette was beside him, her paw that was on his back and everyone else was staring at him. Concern, distress, confusion. He sensed these in all of them. But his attention was mainly on two cold blue eyes.

That's what feared him the most.

Simon gulped, rubbing his neck with his cold and sweaty paws. "I...uh... gatta... go." He left faster than anyone had ever seen.

"Simon, wait!" Jeanette yelled as she ran after him.

Silence.

"Well... that was something," Brittany said in a fearful voice.

"Jeanette is going to try and help him. _Again._ She is in way in over her head. Do you think she'll be okay?" Eleanor asked her big sister.

Eleanor looked deeply into her sister's eyes, seeing a sad sparkle in them. Brittany saw a sudden flash as a image of Jeanette with a big black bleeding wound blurred her vision.

The blonde shook her head as she face her younger sister again. "She'll be fine Eleanor. Nothing dangerous will even come **_close_** towards our sister. If they even try..."

She gripped tightly onto her weapon, electricity surrounding it. Electricity surrounded her eyes, no pupils even shown. She jumped highly into the air, placing her other paw on the handle. She swayed the weapon forward, light blue electricity escaping it and blowing up an object that was in the kitchen.

"... **They'll be _dead_ in an instant.**"

"That's what you said _last time,"_ Eleanor said with a little sass and a little fear.

Brittany landed on the floor, placing the tip of the sword on the ground, still keeping a tight grip on the handle. "That was in the past. This is **no** **w** ," Brittany said with clenched teeth.

"I still don't know about this," Eleanor said, crossing her legs.

"What's your problem with Simon?"

"Nothing. It's just... with Jeanette's innocent mind..."

Brittany clenched her fists, feeling the coolness of the handle. "She'll be fine."

Theodore sighed, turning his attention towards his brother. "Alvin... i - is Simon going to be okay?"

Alvin noticed the nervousness and fear in his younger brother's voice, but he still decided to answer his brother. To be honest, he didn't know the answer himself. He couldn't lie to Theodore, but he didn't want him to panic.

"A- Alvin?"

That softness in his voice. That innocent, young, soft tone in his voice. It. Killed. Him.

He felt himself clenching the table, which was really burning his hand. Well... not really. He was kinda immune to heat.

"Don't worry Theodore, he'll be fine. He just need to cool down is all."

Theo's eyebrow raised up in confusion. Innocently. "Are you sure?"

Why won't that innocent voice just go away?

Alvin forced out a laugh. "Positive. Besides, I'm your older brother. With me around, everyone and everything is going to turn up awesome."

 _'Okay, even I can tell that was forced,'_ Alvin thought.

Theodore looked at Alvin with a suspicious look, but he didn't press the conversation any further. "If you say so."

* * *

"Simon! Simon, wait up! Simon!"

The brunette tried catching up to her counterpart. He was a faster runner than she thought. She groaned in frustration."Simon, just stop for a moment!"

Luckily, her boyfriend did exactly that. But he wasn't happy.

"What is it Jeanette?"

"Your just ganna leave breakfast like that?"

"Like what?"

"Avoiding your brothers and your friends?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone Jeanette."

Jeanette frowned. "You obviously saw something horrific. Why won't you admit it?"

Simon placed his paw on Jeanette's chest. "Because whatever horrific thing I saw is gone now."

Jeanette felt her heart beating at a speed she couldn't comprehend, but something felt different. Her heart felt kinda cold. She then felt some sort of tightness on her chest. She looked down and saw Simon grasping her chest tightly.

"Simon! Your hurting me! Are you okay?!"

A image of a building crashing filled his vision. Suddenly, Simon took his hand from his girlfriend's chest.

"Jeanette, we need to move, now!"

Though Jeanette was timid, this was scaring more than anything else in the world. And she couldn't explain why.

"Why? Wh- what's going on?"

Simon placed his hands tightly on Jeanette's shoulders, staring into her confused, violet eyes.

"Jeanette, just grab you and Ellie's weapon. Quickly."

The chipette ran into Simon's room, grabbing an axe and a "normal" bow and arrow.

"O-okay... n-now what?"

 **"We run."**

"Wh- what? Wh- why?"

Simon grabbed her arm, running as fast as he could into the kitchen.

"Guys! We need to run!"

"Why so jumpy all of a sudden?" Eleanor asked with her arms crossed.

"This place is ganna-"

The sound of glass and the building crushing was heard.

The place was going down fast.

The six chipmunks tried escaping the place, but the walls crushing on them was close. Before they could get crushed, Brittany moved her paws left then right, electricity escaping them.

In an instant, the place was destroyed.

In an instant, the atmosphere changed.

In an instant, they lost everything.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in some kind of electricity field, or a protection dome. Brittany used her paws to break the protection electricity dome.

The six watched as their house was destroyed.

"What was that about?" Eleanor asked in a curious voice.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure, but if we are ganna live in this _cruel_ world, might as well fight for it."

"But who did this?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany didn't know, but she was desperate. She looked over to Simon. "Simon, with your intelligence, you should know who did this, right?"

"I actually have no idea."

Brittany groaned. "Great, now what do we do?"

"We walk," she heard Alvin's cold voice say.

"Where?"

"You know where. We all do."

* * *

 **Okay, despite the fact that I watch anime, RWBY, and Steven Universe, my weapons suck.**

 **This chapter was boring as heck.**

 **This was probably a train wreck of a chapter.**

 **Not enough words. Not enough info. Not enough descriptions. This chapter "kinda" sucks.**

 **Anyways, you may leave your thoughts in the comments to say how horrible this sunk.**


End file.
